Medium-chain triglycerides (MCTs) are triglycerides that are believed to help in the process of excess calorie burning, leading to weight loss. MCTs are also believed to promote fat oxidation and reduced food intake. MCTs can be rapidly absorbed by the body. Rich sources for beneficial MCTs include palm kernel oil and coconut oil. While MCTs have been used as solvents for flavors, oral medicines, and vitamins, oils containing high levels of MCTs are rather unpalatable. Currently available products are barely palatable due to their oil profiles and/or flavors, and they typically are emulsified using Gum Arabic.